


Might Get Bitten

by anothermiya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Time Skips, World Without Titan, semi Mafia Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiya/pseuds/anothermiya
Summary: When a pet has an owner, they have a collar on their neck to show who they belong to. It always represents belongings.Many people called him a dog, but rather than a dog his owner sees him as a cat. Yes, a cat. They are usually hard to be tamed by.  They didn't always follow an order. They usually ignored its owner. Full of curiosity. They like to destroy anything, everything. If dogs tended to lick, cats tended to bite.Sharp. Assertive. Curious.That is Levi. This cat is under the wings of Erwin Smith.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Might Get Bitten

When a pet has an owner, they have a collar on their neck to show who they belong to. It always represents belongings.

Many people called him a dog, but rather than a dog his owner sees him as a cat.

Yes, a cat. They are usually hard to be tamed by. They didn't always follow an order. They usually ignored its owner. Full of curiosity. They like to destroy anything, everything. 

If dogs tended to lick, cats tended to bite. 

It's not that different, but there's a difference. 

The boy went out of the room. The step he took showing his power, his dominance, his arrogance. A knife that is lingering in his hand tells everybody that he will not hesitantly use it to stab them. But then, there's thousands of curiosity behind that expressionless face. 

Sharp. Assertive. Curious. 

Three things that can be used to describe Levi. This cat is under the wings of Erwin Smith. 

People say he is Erwin's dog. Well it's not wrong, but it's not right either. Levi simply does his order because it's usually fun things to do. 

It has been fifteen minutes Levi is running around in this Manor, Smith’s Manor. The akita dog wouldn't stop running away from him. He fastened his speed and stepped on her leash. He smirked when the dog squealed. He held the dog so tightly and brought her to the back garden. 

"Levi, Master Erwin is gonna depart soon." 

"But I just catch this shit…"

"I'll cage her, so you can play with her later." 

Levi threw the collar away and looked for Erwin. He found him in front of the Manor and had already waited for him. "Let's go." Levi jumped into the carriage and sat beside Erwin. 

"Are you able to play with her?"

"No. She is a bitch. She didn't follow my order. She should be killed." 

"Don't be too harsh with her."

"But she's annoying."

"We can get rid of her if you want to." 

"Okay." 

Levi looked out from the window and some people were staring at him back. "Where are we going?" Erwin reached out for him and brought him closer. He rested his head on top of Levi's head and sighed. "Business meeting." 

When they arrived, Levi walked behind Erwin and followed him wherever he went. Levi was allowed to enter the room, he stood behind Erwin with his usual bored look. The other seemed so serious and didn't dare to move an inch, like they were threatened with something. Well, Levi didn't care at all. 

Erwin checked his watch a few times and took a glance at Levi who started to get pissed. It's the first time for him to attend this kind of meeting. Usually it's Mike, but he took a day off due to his mother feeling sick. And usually Levi didn't come with him, but since there's no Mike, so he replaced him.

Levi leaned his body to the wall lazily and looked around, and his grey orbs met the brown one. He didn't know who he was. When the man gave him a wink, his blood boiled at instant. He looked at Erwin who was looking at him with his warning. He said it clearly with his eye, don't do something he didn't allow, there he said it. Sometimes he can be so scary, Levi thought. So, he stayed still in his place. 

The door suddenly slammed open and a man was thrown to the floor. "He tried to blast this building off." 

"You should've let him." Levi said. 

"Nice dog you have there, Erwin. New?"

"No, he's been with me for three years. He is just shy, and kindly reminds you that I never have a dog."

"Let me taste him." 

A knife flew like a dagger and split the tip of his right ear. "Careful, he's not very nice with people, you might get bitten." Erwin said with a smile on his face. It was not a genuine smile, it was another warning.

"You greedy pigs! You took everything from me! Give me back my family!" The man shouted, directed at four men who's still sitting on their chairs. 

"Who's gonna make a show?"

All eyes directed at Levi, but he didn't give them a single glance. His eyes only focus on Erwin and Erwin only. 

"Erwin..." Levi called. If he has ears, it's probably perked up and if he has tails, it's definitely wagging excitedly. 

"Don't Erwin me."

"But it's your name..." He murmured. His voice deflated.

"You can kill him." With that, Erwin let loose the collar and made him free for a moment. 

Levi beating the man with so much fun. He was bored and finally there was a toy given to him. He really loves Erwin at this point. He always knew what he wanted. 

He easily broke his bones and killed some crucial parts of his body to prevent him from fighting back. The sparkly grey orbs showed the others how much he was enjoying this. 

Erwin got up from his place and went to the other side of the room, picked up the knife that was stuck on the candle. He walked towards Levi who's already pinned the man on the wall with only a hand and then Erwin passed the knife to him. 

Levi stabbed the chest of the man without mercy again and again, until he made the wound a bit messy. "It's enough Levi." Erwin held Levi's hand back, ordered him to stop. But no, Levi has no intention to stop, he hasn't satisfied yet. 

"I won't let him die so easily." 

"He's already dead." Heard what he said, Levi threw the man and looked at Erwin with his dirty face. A spurt of blood stained his face and a bit of his grey shirt. "You got blood on your face. Come here." He did it. He took steps closer to him and looked up at the older. 

Levi let Erwin clean his face with the handkerchief he brought. "Go clean in the bathroom, for better cleanliness." 

"Are you still pissed?" Erwin asked, because Levi frowned with all his muscle. 

"He called you pig Erwin! I don't like it."

"Why? You always called me pig, and you're fine with it."

"That's just one time and it's because you threw away my tea, you imbecile!"

"Now now, you should look at your hand. Isn't it dirty? You should clean before you get some disgusting germs from it. I'll listen to you later, okay?"

"Mkay." 

"You didn't have to come back here, you can wait outside, but don't get lost."

Erwin sat back on his chair after cleaning his own hand. The meeting continued until the next hour. Levi didn't come back to the room and Erwin was fine with it. He was probably just going to get bored here. 

The meeting ended and some agreements were made. 

"You have an interesting relationship with your boy."

"I know and excuse me, I should be looking for him." 

Erwin marched with his long legs and looked for Levi. His first target place was in the bathroom, but he wasn’t there. The next one is in the garden. He’s there. Looked at the pond with his bored look and threw some rocks in. 

When Levi noticed his presence, he automatically approached him and walked next to him. "Why are you taking so long?" Levi protested. 

"Sorry, the matter didn't go really well."

"Now you're done?" 

"Yes. We can go home now." 

Home. Erwin is his home. 

Erwin is one of the richest men in this country. He had black market business on his watch. He has a big influence on the country's expansion. Many people know him and know not to mess with him. Some say he is the black market ruler and some say he is the King's dog to watch over them. But there's no in between. Erwin is both. 

Levi? Levi is just a stray cat that Erwin picked up. He's thankful because of him, he really had so much fun these past years. He let him kill anybody, but he didn't let anybody hurt him, and he took care of him really well. But sometimes he gave him something out of nowhere which confused him so much, he didn't need it. With Erwin itself, is enough. 

"Erwin, aren't you afraid that I might bite you someday?"

"But you already bit me? Everyday if I remember correctly. Last night, you bit my head and ate my hair."

"It got my attention, so shut up!"

"How cute my Levi is."

"I like it when you say my name." 

Levi leaned over and bit Erwin’s ear before wrapping his arm around his neck. 

"Can you stop biting me?"

"But it's fun." Levi said with a frown. 

Erwin kissed Levi’s lips and brought him to his lap. "You did a great show, Levi. But, don't get bitten back." Levi nodded and closed his eyes. Inhaled his sweet scent of perfume. It's like a drug for him. 

"Everyone keeps saying that you’re my dog, it starts to pissing me off because you're definitely more like a cat. Are they blind!?"

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Levi noticed something entering the Manor. Mike standing not far from him, he just woke up and immediately teamed up with Levi. 

The crash in the lower floor warned them even more. They went downstairs and saw a female body, lying on the floor with blood flooding from its body. Mike's eyes darkened. Levi looked outside from the broken window and all of their guards were dead. 

"I'll bring her to medical room, get Er—"

No need to call him. The man already stands behind them without showing any emotions. The cold breeze lingering between them, gave them chills they didn’t ask for. Levi is waiting. Waiting for an order, but Erwin didn't say anything. He crouched down in front of her and looked at her face closely. He kissed her briefly before covering her face with his coat.

Levi hit the golden bell on the first floor and gathered all the guards and the maids. "Maids, clean the second floor and prepare a funeral for tomorrow. Guards, check all areas around the Manor. Be careful and don't die so easily, notice me if something seems weird." Mike said. 

"Sorry for my rudeness, may I know what happened?" One of the kitchen maids asked. 

"Erwin's mom was murdered alongside our seven guards outside."

They gasped, some of them couldn't hold their tears. It's shocking, Levi knows that, but his mind wanders to Erwin… he definitely is not okay with this and for the hundreds of times, he doesn't know what Erwin will do. 

"About Erwin, don't give him those looks or you will not know what would happen to you." Levi said. 

"We understand! Thank you for the warning." 

"Do your task. You're dismissed!"

Levi closed his distance with Mike and initiated to hold his big hand, even bigger than Erwin. "Hey kitten, let's avenge him." Levi looked up at the fucking pole and let him pat his hair. "If only Erwin allowed." he answered without looking at him anymore. They went to Erwin's room and waited outside until Erwin let them in.

A loud bang startled both of them, they barged into Erwin's room and aimed at whatever they might find, but they only found Erwin standing with a black revolver still aimed at the broken mirror in front of him. The glass fell around his feet and a blood dripped from his wound on the cheek. It might be because the flying shredded glass. 

"Erwin…" 

"Yes?"

He looked at them, with the most pained expression on his face, yet he's smiling. Levi took a step back and lowered his hand. This man, why can he still smile? It scared Levi to no end. Is he fine? Of course not. But why is he smiling?

"Your order?" Levi asked. 

"I can't make a reckless decision, can I? So, will you wait until I get the perfect order for you?"

"I can wait forever until you got the perfect one."

"That's a nice thing to hear." 

"Levi stay here, I'll go check on Hange." Mike said. 

"Okay."

So he stayed. He reached for Erwin's hand and took over the revolver before placing it on the drawer. He slowly dragged Erwin to his bed, forced him to sit. Levi is still standing between his legs, looking at Erwin with his grey orbs. It’s a cold gaze but it could give some warmth to whoever can grasp it.

He tilted Erwin's jaw up and kissed the scar on his cheek, sucked the blood out of it and gave a final kiss on his lips. He dropped his head on Erwin’s and embraced him so warmly. His hand caressed his blond strands and gave him a peck on the top of his head once or twice. 

Pair of big arms wrapped on his waist, the owner let out a heavy sigh and buried his face on Levi's chest. "How can you not cry? I was a mess back then." Levi said softly. 

"I feel like I know this thing would happen."

"What do you mean?" 

"In business, you will do anything to make your rival insolvent or even vanish."

"Now you're the target?"

"Yeah. They already start with my mother, the next one could be my father, and Mike, and then you."

"You knew, why silent?" 

"Levi, do you want to play with me?" 

Levi didn't know what he meant, but if it’s going to make him better, then Levi will do it. Anything Erwin asked for, Levi will do.

"Okay." 

"Levi, thank you." 

Erwin pulled Levi to his lap, kissed him so deeply before hugging him. Levi bite his shoulder and makes Erwin flinch. "What a naughty cat." Erwin tightened his hug and made Levi hard to breathe. "You suffocate me bastard! Let me go!" Erwin chuckled before releasing him off. Levi threw himself on Erwin's bed, panted heavily. Seeing Erwin smiling, Levi snicker and kicked him jokingly.

* * *

In the graveyard, hundreds of people attended the funeral. The two Smith stood beside each other and listened to the priest chanting the prayer. They didn't cry, they both strengthened each other. 

Levi stood not far from him, there was Mike behind him. Clung his arms onto Levi shoulder and hid him from other people, but Levi used him as a cover from the sun heat. 

When the funeral was over, Erwin stayed in the graveyard and crouched down next to the tomb. His father behind him, watching him before trying to talk to him. 

"Father. Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm..."

"Leave this city as far as possible. Until I finish the matter, hide and don't come back. I'll send money to your account, so please be safe." 

"So they likely targeted me?"

"Yeah. So please, leave."

"Fine then, please take care, Erwin."

"Will do, father. Be careful." 

He left. Erwin stayed. Mike and Levi stood behind him. They didn't utter a single word. Patiently waiting for him. "Besides the new guard, we need to hire a sniper." Erwin said while looking at the newly dug ground. He left a bucket of flowers and got up from his position.

"I know someone, she's my acquaintance."

"Nanaba?" 

"How do you know?"

"You mentioned it before, a year ago. Firstly, let's go home." 

"Erwin, can I take a walk? I'll go home no later than dinner time."

"How much money do you need?" 

"I don't need any, I'm just gonna go sightseeing." 

"Well then, take care."

"Yeah yeah..." 

Levi knew that Erwin knew his plan. Well, he didn't care. He left the graveyard after Mike and Erwin entered the carriage. His small body gave him an advantage when he walked through this narrow alley. He only observed the shop on this street and did nothing more. Like he said, he just went sightseeing. Or not.

He saw someone familiar, but he didn't remember where they met before. Levi passed her carelessly and turned left to another alley. He has a destination, a house and it's not quite far. He almost got out of the alley when a pair of hands grabbed him. A knife on his neck. 

"You killed my fiance! So I'm gonna kill you!" 

"Who the fuck is your fiance!?"

"Don't play stupid!" 

Levi scoffed. "Like you can kill me." Levi loosened his shirt and even pulled down his pants zipper a little bit. In a blink, he threw away the knife and brought her out of the alley before taking her down. 

He placed himself under the woman and made her touch his crotch. Pair of eyes watching him, so he can start. Levi gave her a little punch on her neck and let two men drag her away from him. He ran onto a middle-aged man and hid behind him. "S-she tried to rape me…" Levi said with tears in the brink of his eyes. He pointed at the woman who has little concussion. 

Many pairs of eyes looked at the woman and judged her so bad. One of them strangled the woman and handcuffed her. 

"Isn't she… One of Julient's underlings?" 

"Ah! You're right!"

"Eww… She even does this kind of thing?"

"In the middle of the day, that's just so disgusting!" 

"No no! You're wrong!!" She shouted. 

"What a slut!" 

Levi flinched and hid his body perfectly behind the man. He was trembling and wiped his eyes, pretending that he was crying. The man crouched down and helped Levi to fix his clothes. "It's fine boy, you're alone?" He asked. Levi nodded. "My… My brother is supposed to be with me, but we had a fight." He said. 

"He tricked you! Don't trust him!" She shouted again. 

Heh, Levi screamed inside. What a nice win, he thought. Yeah, Levi is cunning, very cunning. Instead of killing her, maybe giving her a social punishment is a good choice, so he did it. The title 'rapist' would stick to her until the end of her life. "I'm so brilliant, Erwin will be proud of me".

"Oh my god! How can you shamelessly accuse him?"

"Officer! Bring her away before I punch her!" 

"I can't believe it, she's gonna rape a fucking minor!" 

"Hey kid, where are you going?" The man asked him warmly. 

"Ral's, she is my cousin." 

"I don't know where that is, I'm not from around here."

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Sir. I'm fine now, I can go to her house alone." 

"Lev!" A girl ran towards him and started to check on Levi. "I'm fine nee-san, he helped me." Levi said. The girl took her hands off him. 

"Thank you for your kindness, Sir. He's in a good hand now, I'll bring him home." The man let out a relieved sigh and pat Levi's shoulder. 

"Take care!" He said before leaving.

Levi followed her until they arrived at Ral's household. He got in and sat on the sofa. "What happened in the Manor?" She asked while making tea for Levi. She didn't bring up the most recent issue, because she knew it was just another Levi's way to pissed someone off. 

"Well, our seven Manor guards were killed and Erwin said we need a new one. So?"

"Straightforward aren't you?"

"Have no time."

"Yeah yeah, I believe you. When do I need to come to the Manor?" 

"Tomorrow and I need you to gather the other three. Mike is looking for the rest."

"Got it! Anyway captain, it's so funny you know. The fact that no one recognizes you as Erwin's."

"It's good to stay hidden. Thanks for the tea. I'm leaving now."

"Why so soon?"

"I said I will be home before dinner, so yeah. Nice to see you again, Petra."

"My pleasure captain! See you soon!" 

He found a carriage in front of her house and it made Petra laugh. "Seems like the owner didn't let the dog wander too long." Levi gave her his curse and opened the carriage's door. He literally jumped when he saw Erwin and Mike staring at him. Mike caught him before he fell and closed the door after giving Petra a small wave while Erwin just nodded and smiled. 

Levi took a seat next to Erwin and didn't say anything. "What's up with the almost raped minor boy?" Mike asked. Levi scoffed and threw his irritation at Mike. 

"She's annoying, so playing little tricks won't hurt and here I thought you were going home?"

"Change of plan, after we were done in the bank, we saw you followed by a woman. So we thought it's better not to leave you alone." Erwin said.

"Ah… We're going home now?"

"Yeah. Anyway Levi, do you know her identity?"

"Someone said that she's one of Julient's. Don't know who he is." 

"It's the guy in the meeting. You cut his ear, remember?"

"Ah him! But she accused me of killing her fiance, isn't it weird?"

"So that's how it is." Erwin said while chuckling. 

"What? What is it?" Mike asked. 

"The man I killed that day isn't her fiance, is it?" 

"No, he is not. That man is already married, Mike killed his wife weeks ago, so there's no possibility of him being her fiance. If my calculation is correct, Julient's is the one who killed her real fiance on the same day as the meeting being held and used you as the black sheep." 

"Oh that fucker!" 

"Now everything is clear right? Why don't we kill them now?" Mike asked. 

"It's not that clear, yet. We need to find some proof and of course we can't kill him, not now or my name will be besmirched. But with this small incident, it's clear that it was a personal grudge against me, we better stand down for a while." 

They arrived at the Manor right before dinner time. The maid was already done with the dinner, so they went straight away to the dining room. Hange already there with their troubled look and Moblit also with them. 

"You only left me with your paperwork a day, but I feel like I wanna die. I won't do it anymore, here." 

Erwin chuckled and took his usual seat. Mike sat next to Levi and across to Hange who's sitting beside Moblit. The table is so lively as Hange never shut their mouth and then, Mike told Hange about how Levi got a woman arrested. Levi wanted to protest, but in the end he let them. It's useless to tell them to shut up in this state. 

"Wait Levi, how old are you?" Moblit asked. 

"Seventeen." 

Four of them choked on their food in union. Levi scrunched his nose. Did he never tell them? He questioned himself.

"What!? I thought you were twenty?" Hange screamed. 

"Erwin, you…" Mike gasped. 

"What? Levi told me that he's seventeen three years ago."

"Ah! I lied. I thought you were that smart not to fall into that."

"Bad kitten." Erwin cried. He covered his face with his hand and forgot about his meal. Levi scratched his neck and felt bad, he didn't know that Erwin would really fall into that cheap lie. 

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." 

Levi dropped his utensil and reached out for Erwin's hand. He kissed Erwin's lips. "You really are a bad kitten. You were fourteen back then and now you know what? I feel like I dragged a kid into criminal life." He said before hugging Levi. 

"Well I'm the one who insisted on coming with you? What's the problem?" Erwin murmured something but Levi didn't really pay attention to it, instead he bit Erwin's head. The blond hair looks shinier than usual. 

"You got real food over there, why eat my hair, Levi?"

"It just smells good, like a mango pudding." 

The other three just giggled because two of them. "No wonder Levi is so curious about everything, he's basically a child. Seventeen?" Hange laughed again. 

"Oh shut up! I'm not a child!" 

After dinner, Levi went to his own room to take a shower, a nice shower. The maid already prepared his water before they got here, so he didn't take that long. He put on his pajamas and wandered around the manor. Looked out of the Manor, it was so empty. There were not so many people guarding the outside. 

He went to the back garden and watched the flowers waving at him. He sat on the swing and enjoyed the night breeze. It calmed him down at some point. It cleared his mind a bit. 

Erwin wanted to play a game, Levi noticed that. But what kind of games, he still figured it out. Maybe throw and catch, like pets and their owners. Who knows? 

If Erwin is going to be the mastermind, then it's going to bring havoc. If he really wanted to, he could flatten the whole city. It's going to be fun of course, but too much work. Levi didn't like that and he hated it when Erwin would put himself in a dangerous situation.

Tomorrow, the new guard will gather. That's the starting point of the game. Their target wasn't an easy one, he knew. That's why he shouldn't be reckless. 

Levi closed his eyes and spread out his arms. It's nice. He knew someone was watching him but he chose to ignore them. Erwin is probably busy with his paperwork. Mike usually does some work out at this time. Hange in the medical room with Moblit, doing whatever experiment they only know. Moblit is the only one who can deal with Hange in this Manor, well not really, but he's the best one. 

It's nice, Erwin never forced him to go to school. He can read, he can write, so it's enough. Erwin sometimes asked him to study, so Levi did it. He only read about business things, so he could understand Erwin's job better and some basic science. 

When Erwin didn't order or asked him to do something, he usually only wandered around the Manor or stayed in his room, sleeping. 

"Kitten… " He suddenly touched his bare neck and rubbed it softly. "It's nice to have Erwin hold my leash." Levi threw his body to the air and let Mike catch him before bringing his body up again. 

"You smell like a shit." Levi commented. 

"It's proof that I'm a man."

"Yuck." 

"You okay with everything??"

"Yeah."

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Probably about Erwin."

"Well… it is about him. If you're really that sure, then I'm not going to do anything about it." 

"Mmm."

"Goodnight, Levi."

"Night Mike." 

And with that, he is alone again. It's fine though. 

Levi stayed in the swing until midnight. Did nothing except breathe and spaced out. He's bored, but he told himself not to bother Erwin, yet. 

He almost fell from the swing because he was way too sleepy and so he decided to get inside. Walked through the hallway with the consciousness he had left. 

Levi opened the bedroom door and threw himself on top of Erwin who's still reading paper, even when he was already on the bed. Erwin placed his other hand on Levi's head and patted him softly to send him sleep. 

A soft snore came out from Levi, telling Erwin that he already slept. Erwin gave him a peck on top of his head and continued to read the paper while embracing Levi. It felt right.

* * *

A month has passed. Levi lost one of his friends on a particular night. He should have been concerned about him, but he didn't. Eld already did his job greatly. Levi is more concerned about Erwin's well being. The man couldn't stop reading and playing. 

One time at four in the morning, Levi walked into his room and found Erwin playing daggers. It's wrong. He never touched them. It was always Levi who played it. And even now, he still plays that thing. 

Levi sat on his desk and watched him stress out his own mind. 

"Say Levi, what if someone throws a knife at me?" 

"What are you trying to imply?" 

"It's just the same as biting. It's going to happen on one of these days, so your answer?"

"Depend on what you order me to do." 

Erwin smiled and handed over the dart to Levi. "Then, wait for my order." He said. Levi left him after making sure that Erwin was asleep. He looked at the knife on the bullseye again and went to the garden. 

Levi held tight the dart on his hand. He brought up his knees and hugged them before resting his face on them. 

"LEV—"

He jerked up and saw Mike fall on the ground. "Erwin..." Levi got up from the bench and ran towards the door. Before he could open the door, he felt something embedded on his neck, he brought his hand up to touch it, but he lost his consciousness.

It's dark. Head covered with dirty cloth. Disgusting. His body was aching. All of his muscles felt sore. His knee felt no numb because of fucking kneeling down. He definitely will get them back later.

His hands tied up. He tried to lose his hand, but he couldn't. He heard a clunk whenever he moved his hand. Then they must be using a chain to tie his hand and it's probably being tied up to a wall or something else, because it made his arm sore from being too long up in the air. 

The crowd outside distracted him from the train of his thought. Erwin. Where's Erwin? He needed to find Erwin before everything went wrong. 

"He acts all innocent while his crimes bring the country into a slump! We need to kill him!"

"What's wrong with Julient all of sudden?"

"Ain't that Smith?" 

"This is clearly a grudge against Smith. I will call the elite police."

Smith? As in Erwin Smith? Well who else has that name in this town, no one. Levi clenched his hand and tried harder to free himself, but it's no use. The cloth that covered his head was being taken off. The lights were so bright. It's already daylight. So he must have passed out for hours already. He looked up at his arm that tied up with a chain all the way to a wooden pole. 

There was Mike on his left and Hange on his right. He brought his eyes to his front. Erwin. Kneeling. Tied up. Beaten up. Blood dripped from his mouth. How dare they… 

Levi slowly gathered his power. The surge of killing filled his body. The knife has been thrown or they already bitten Erwin and it's his duty to protect Erwin from it, because the only one who can bite Erwin is him and him only.

"JULIENT! YOU BASTARD!"

"Levi stop it." Mike said with his hoarse voice. 

"Mike. Is this also his plan?" 

"Yeah but no, there's some miss." 

A sword pointed on top of his nape, Levi glanced and saw a woman. Ah her. The woman he almost put into jail. Turned out she escaped successfully. 

Levi brought his body up, ignoring the sword that already cut a bit of his skin. He saw a chain also tied his ankle to the wooden plate. After a while, he realized, it's basically an execution stage where the people could watch them freely. 

"Levi NO!" Hange shouted. 

"Let's see what Erwin's precious dog can do!" He put the tip of the revolver on Erwin's head. 

"Don't you dare to pull the trigger or you surely will get bitten." Levi warned. 

"Oh try me!"

"Levi…"

"Yes Erwin?" 

Levi looked at him and waited, but nothing came up. Julient hit Erwin's with his revolver and beat him over and over. The grey orbs turned into black. 

So that's how it is. He pulled the chain on his wrist and made the pole broken. The chain still tied on his wrists. The gravity pulled his body harder. The wooden planks he stepped on are cracked and broken. The chain on his ankle also loosened up. 

With only his bare hand he snapped the chain and threw it away before he ran towards Erwin. He kicked Julient in one hit and made him fly into the audience. 

An axe being thrown to the stage. Levi ignored it. He kicked the pole with all the rage on him and snapped the chain on Erwin's wrist and ankle to free him. 

He stood in front of Erwin. Ready to kill anybody who tried to hurt him again. Many guns aimed at him but he didn't care. He would be the shield Erwin needs. 

Erwin brought his body up, wrapped his hand around Levi's shoulder and rested his chin on top of his head, per usual. "Your order." Levi said without taking his eyes off from Julient who still tried to get up. 

"What should you do to whoever stood in my way?"

"Bite them."

"There's my order. Bite them with your bare fangs."

"Got it." 

Erwin stayed still where he stood after releasing the leash, he watched Levi dancing on his own rhythm of killing. It's beautiful. Erwin never could get used to it. It always made his heart flutter. Levi. His Levi. He is the only Levi he wants. Erwin swore to whoever listened that he would hold Levi's leash forever. 

A battle of shot couldn't be avoided. Nanaba on the top of one of the buildings guarded the innocents from getting more victims. Mike freed Hange using an axe before stealing a rifle from opponents to kill the snipers above, there are so many so he decided to help Nanaba. 

The elite police that were being called arrived at the scene. They couldn't move an inch when they could feel a killing instinct on Levi. They held back their guns or they were also going to get killed by him. 

The people were awed by the scene. Scared but also touched by Levi's protectiveness towards Erwin Smith. 

Julient aimed at Erwin and pulled the trigger on his revolver. Levi ran towards Julient after snatching away the sword from the woman he held a grudge to. He threw it like it was such a small knife and in a blink the sword snapped his arms off. The revolver fell to the ground together with his arm, Levi took the revolver and shot it at Julient mercilessly until the barrel empty. 

He beat the hell out of him like he wasn't on the verge of death already. And again, Levi lost his sanity over Erwin Smith

A big hand touched his head, the other hand held Levi's wrist and pulled him up. 

"It's enough, Levi." 

Levi looked at Erwin who's smiling at him. His wound on his left stomach caught his attention, it won't stop bleeding. "Erwin…" Levi called him. 

"Let's go home." His body weakened, Mike ran and helped Erwin to stand. Levi felt his anger bubbled up again, but he knew his job was done. So he stopped. 

"Come in! We need to do an operation on him. Moblit already prepared everything!" Hange shouted from the carriage. 

"This is an open warning not to mess with Erwin Smith." Levi said before catching up with the rest. 

In the carriage, Levi let Erwin rest by not giving him a hell of spite. He sighed and crossed his arms and looked at Erwin. "You better not die on me, Erwin." He said before closing his eyes. He needs rest too. 

They arrived at Manor ten minutes later. Erwin has lost his consciousness, Mike brought him to the operation room straight away. The other waited outside. 

Levi stared at the empty hall. Mike brought him closer and hugged him. Levi didn't protest. He rested his head on Mike's chest and felt the warmth he produced. "Game over?" Levi asked. 

"Yea, game over. He's unhinged, isn't he?"

"No shit."

"You're being a good kitten today." Mike said. 

"Shut up! Kitten this, kitten that, I'm a tiger."

"Yes yes kitten…"

"Oh Nanaba. You good?" Levi asked. To the girl that just arrived. Mike’s lover, or something similar to that.

"Pretty much yes. How's Erwin?"

"Dunno, Hange is still working on it." Mike answered. 

"I hope he's fine."

"Ooh he's gonna be fine. He knew what would happen if he didn't." Levi said while waving his hand in the air like it wasn't a big deal. 

"I'm sorry, but what would happen?"

"Massacre." 

"Levi no."

"Oh fuck you! It's always Levi yes with Erwin!"

"—you pissed me, get off! I'm gonna take a bath!"

Levi went to Erwin's room and used his bathroom instead of his. The warm water relaxed his tensed muscles. He bathed his body until no dirt left or he's going to be pissed again. 

He looked at his hand. Stained with blood again, but it doesn't feel wrong with Erwin giving him an order. In Erwin he puts his trust and in his judgment he follows. 

"Erwin Smith. What a scary man you are." Levi drowned himself in the tub until the air on his lungs was out of stock. He put on the robe and went out from the bathroom to find a cup of tea on the desk. It's still hot. Levi sat on the chair and started to enjoy the tea. 

Usually Erwin sat on this chair and Levi across this chair. well, the chair felt the same, until the lost presence made it different. After he finished his tea, he went to Erwin's bed and lay himself on top of it. It's big without Erwin in it.

His mind spaced out on today's event. Why did Erwin need to go that far? He could have killed him himself. He could dodge the bullet, why take it? Oh it's stressed him out so much. Later, he definitely will smash his head into the trash can. But no, no way he could do that to his precious Erwin fucking Smith.

* * *

It's almost noon and Levi was bored to death already. Levi wandered alone in the town with a knife on his hand. He planned on buying something for Erwin who's still in bed rest. Many pairs of eyes observed him carefully. 

"It's Smith's." One of them said. 

Now now, everyone recognized him. And well, Levi couldn't not notice that. They said it loudly. He averted his gaze towards them and the two women immediately turned their body back and avoided Levi's eyes at all cost. When he wanted to focus on the way in front of him again, his eyes caught something interesting. 

He crossed the road and stood in front of a jewelry shop, he gave it a small measure before entering the shop. The worker seems a little terrified of him, but he just shook it off. 

"W-what kind of jewelry are you looking for sir?" 

"I'm asking that myself too." Levi said bluntly. Firstly, he doesn’t know why he decided to enter this shop. Curiosity? Well, maybe that's the answer.

"You may take your time. I'll assist you."

"—and pardon for my rudeness sir, may I ask you regarding Mr. Smith?"

"Go on."

"How is his condition?" she asked straight away.

"He's fine. He only needs to fix his body. I mean the open wound, other than that, he's fine." 

"Oh glad to hear that." 

"This looks cool, but is there any other color? I don't like purple." Levi pointed at the bolo tie that was displayed behind the thick glass. 

"We have another color Sir, but there's a slight difference in the model." 

"Give me the blue and green one, if there's any."

"Wait a minute, I'll get that for you. You can take the candy while waiting for me, Sir."

Levi looked at the candy on the bowl, he took one and ate it. It's mango flavored. It reminded him of Erwin's blond hair and he realized he hasn't bit that hair recently. He missed it.

The worker brought two boxes and showed the item to him. The green one surely could easily catch his attention. It's round, almost oval, but round. It looks so pricey. Suddenly Levi worried that he didn't bring enough money. 

"Do you think it would suit Erwin?" 

"Someone like Mr. Smith could make everything on him look so good Sir. You don't have to worry about it." 

"I will take the green one then, but I don't know if my money is enough."

"Well how many did you bring Sir? Even if it isn't enough, you can credit it." 

Levi pulled out the money from his pocket and showed it to the worker. She seemed pretty shocked and it's worried Levi even more. "Is it not enough?" He asked cautiously. The woman smiled and shook her head. 

"You bring more than enough, you can purchase another two." 

"But I only need one. Then take the money."

"May I ask you another question Sir?"

"Okay."

"How old are you? And do you know how money works?"

"Seventeen and of course I know. I just barely use it on my own and I don't know how much it costs. There's no label, remember?" 

"It cost one thousand four hundred and eighty Sir. Then, may I take the money to process the transaction?"

Levi gave her fifteen sheets out of the pack. He didn't know why Erwin gave him this much that day. He saved all the money Erwin gave and barely used it, because he usually just asked the maid and they will bring him the thing he wanted. 

"Is this considered cheap or expensive?" Levi asked. 

"It's quite expensive Sir. Green jade is one of the most expensive stones. Only a few people could afford them."

And then a fucking thought hit him hard. Erwin wouldn't be mad at him right? For spending his money on this. Oh it's fine, it's Erwin. He calmed himself. If he is mad, then he has a counter attack. He is still kind of mad at him because he didn’t dodge the bullet that day.

"Here's the item Sir and here is the change. Thank you for your purchase."

"Where did you buy the mango candy?" Levi asked while putting the change on his pocket. 

"The shop in the corner of this road Sir."

"Thanks!"

He exited the shop and went to the candy shop she mentioned. He brought plenty of it. Erwin might get mad, and again who cares? The candy is delicious no one can stand not to eat it. Maybe that’s not an excuse to buy three bags of candy.

Levi walked home with a bag on his hand, he put the candy bags inside the jewelry bag, so Erwin wouldn't notice it right away if they met at the hallway. Pretty slick of him.

When he arrived at Manor, he saw an unfamiliar carriage. He barged into the main door and yelled Erwin's name, so whoever heard it could tell him where he is. 

"Master Erwin is on the third floor, in the meeting room and having—"

Bold of him to assume that he would listen to him until he finished his sentence. He ran upstairs and went to his room to hide his candy. Not so smooth, because Mike peeked from his slightly opened door. 

"Whatcha got there kitten?"

"Oh not you again! Leave me alone!"

"Fine. Anyway Erwin summoned you." Mike said while munching bread.

"Good thing. I want to see him."

"What a smitten kitten."

"Fuck off mustache!" not a really good comeback, but Levi didn’t care.

Levi pocketed a few candy and ate one before exiting his bedroom. Not really his, because he almost never uses it. He always sleeps with Erwin. He went to the third floor where Erwin is. He opened the door and went to Erwin's side straight away. Not really paid attention to the four other people in the room. 

"You called?"

"Yeah… Are you having lunch? Sorry to call you at such a time." 

"No. I'm waiting for you to have lunch together. So, I'm just having candy. Wanna taste it?"

"Sure."

Levi leaned over and kissed Erwin to pass the candy to him. The guests immediately looked away. Reminder, Levi is cunning. He could have given him the candy in his pocket, but he chose to give him the candy he has on his mouth. Well… because it's fun to see them flustered. Ha! It's another win for him. 

"Do you like it?"

"It's not too sweet, I like it. Anyway Levi, they want to ask you some things. Do you mind?"

"Why did everyone like asking questions, but go ahead."

Levi took a seat on Erwin's lap while answering their train of questions. He forgot that he was still a little mad at him. Erwin just enjoyed Levi's candy while reading the report about the incident a week ago. He rested his forehead on Levi's back for a moment but it brought all of Levi's attention to him. 

"You okay? Do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm fine. There’s no need to worry Levi."

"Right. I'm tired of worrying over you anyway." 

The meeting ended at two o'clock. It's too late for having lunch, but Erwin and Levi did it anyway. It's better than skipping a meal. After lunch was over, they went to the bedroom. Erwin still needs to rest, a lot. 

They sat together on the bed and talked about anything they could. "I have something for you." Levi said. He went to his bedroom and took the brown paper bag with him. He gave it to Erwin and waited for him to open it. 

"It's rare for you to bring something home. Can I open it?"

"It's for you, of course you can open it." Levi scoffed. Deep down, he felt anxious about whether Erwin liked the gift or not. 

"Levi…" 

"You don't like it?" 

"Why would I dislike such a beautiful thing? I'm just surprised. I never thought you had a nice eye on these kinds of things." 

"I just like the color. Honestly there's a blue one, but I don't want to look at another blue aside from your eyes."

"Aren't you being too sweet lately? Not that I mind, I love it anyway. Thank you, Levi."

"Thanks to you too." 

Erwin put down the box and closed the distance between him and Levi. And he kissed the younger passionately. Warmly. Gently. Levi always loved the felt when Erwin does this to him. Levi pulled back first and looked straight at the blue orbs. 

"You might get bitten sometimes, is it really fine for you?" He implied at his enemy who tried to bring him down. 

"The only thing that could bite me is you, Levi."

Levi chuckled and flung his body forward to hug Erwin. He bit Erwin's head and played with the blond strand with his tongue. 

"Don't tell me you brought the candy because you were reminded by my hair?"

"What else it could be, stupid." Levi scoffed and left Erwin's hair alone. 

For the first time, Erwin bit Levi back. He left a bitten mark on Levi's bottom lip. He licked the blood that came out of it and smirked. 

"I told you to be careful that you might get bitten back."

"Erwin…"

"Yes Levi?"

"I hate you."

"I know. I love you too, kitten."  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in here, glad that you read it till the end. my level of writing ain't that good, I'm sorry for that. critics and comments are very welcomed, it's gonna help me improve ofc. thank you.


End file.
